sanctuaryrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Any Class Build
Due to VIT being vital to all classes, and STR providing damage to all weapons, this build works very well with only needing minor tweaks for certain classes. This build has been successfully tested with * Barbarian up to completing Inferno+ * Assassin up to completing Act 1 * Paladin up to completing Normal * Wizard up to completing Act 3 at level 69 * Druid up to completing Normal * Ranger up to completing Act 1 Origin: ''' Sonite * Grants 50% resistance to POISON status effect * Using HEAL temporarily increases MAX HP * Reduce enemy CHARGE damage by 20% '''Level Up Stat Distribution: * 1.5 VIT * 2.5 STR (Can be replaced by the primary stat used for damage, eg. INT for Wizard, DEX for Ranger etc.) Passive Skill Distribution: * All into HP Mastery Equipment Priority: # Heavy weapon with the Umbral '''property (Unless you are a wizard) # Blade weapon with the '''Umbral '''property # Blunt weapon with the '''Umbral '''property # Armor/Charm with high Armor and boosts both VIT and STR # Armor/Charm with high Armor and boosts DEX and either VIT or STR # Armor/Charm with high Armor and boosts WIS and either VIT or STR # Heavy Armor (Unless you are an Assassin) # Heavy Shield (Second priority for Paladins) # +WIS (Only on 1 peice of equipment, you only need about 100 and only if you haven't capped WIS at 100 already) '''Wardrobe: Turtle Garb * Reduces enemy attack by 9+n% (where n is the level of the garb) * MAX MP is halved Mercenary: Barbarian Short Explanation Origin: Sonite is selected for the resistance to POISON and reduction to damage received from CHARGE Level Up Stat Distribution: STR is suggested due to each class gaining attack from the stat as well as the recovery per hit STR provides Passive Skill Distribution: '''Every 6 points in HP Mastery increases the chance to recover 25% of your MAX HP per turn by 1%. Having all Passive Skill points in this mastery increases survivability massively which is extremely useful against bosses that reduce the effectiveness of your HEAL each time it's used. '''Equipment Priority: * The Umbral property causes the status effect BLEED to heal you instead of damaging you when you are affected by it. * VIT increases HP as well as the amount of HP healed from the HP Mastery ability * STR increases attack as well as recovers 1 HP per point of STR every time you hit the enemy * DEX increases crit chance * WIS increases MP regeneration allowing near carefree attack spamming, especially 3 spamming if WIS is 100+ Wardrobe: The Turtle Garb reduces an enemies attack by 10% - 29% with a downfall that can easily be negated with points in WIS Mercenary: When you have a Barbarian Mercenary selected there is a 25% chance per turn that the enemies GUARD will be broken Detailed Explanation The Umbral weapon is top priority, above everything else. A weapon with this property allows you to spam attacks without having to Riposte BLEED off of you constantly when facing a THORNING enemy or boss that applies constant BLEED. If you find one in Act 1, get it and keep it until you find a better one. Do NOT replace your Umbral weapon for any reason, even if you are doubling, tripling, or even quadrupling the stats by switching. I made the mistake of switching a 1.6k Umbral Sword with negligible stats for a 2.9k Freezing Axe with 600 VIT and regreted it immediately. Sure, a high attack weapon will help clear regular enemies quickly, but it's the bosses that pose the challenge, and the ability to turn a status effect that does damage based on your MAX HP into a healing effect is invaluable. Riposte also removes all stacks of EXPOSE, reducing damage as well as in many cases will do more damage than your non Finisher attacks. Waiting to take damage so you can Riposte status effects off without breaking your ult combo can be dangerous which is why I would argue that the evasion chance from DEX is less useful, especially when you need to get rid of POISON. The only other status effect that does damage based on MAX HP is POISON, which is why Sonite is suggested as the Origin as it reduces the damage until you are able to Riposte it away. Huskian is a reasonable choice for the 33% chance to break GUARD which goes nicely with the Barbarian Mercenary's 25% chance, as well as the 5% chance to heal 25% of MAX HP. However I find reducing the threat of POISON and damage from CHARGE to increase survivability and the ability to spam attacks near carefree far more than the 5% chance to heal 25% of MAX HP. The last threat to staying alive are enemy abilities that do damage based on MAX HP which are Missiles and Threshing HP. Having all Passive Skill points in HP Mastery gives a large chance to recover HP lost from these attacks which prevents the need to use HEAL, breaking your ult combo. Having 100+ WIS avoids having Sapper enemies forcing a Reposition, as well as allows you to spam 3 to attack instead of the 1, 2, 3, 3 (or 2, 1, 3, 3) combo. Some time during Act 3 or 4 increase WIS to 100. The optimal time to do this is highly dependant on your level/crafting level. While you can easily get 100 WIS from 1 piece of equipment, you don't need more than 100 (150 at most due to Riposte having a cost of 30 MP) it is far better to have 100 base WIS rather than have +300 WIS from equipment which wastes 200 stat points. Tips and Tricks Spend the time to craft armor and charms with high Armor that also give plenty of VIT and/or STR so you can spam attacks without having to avoid CHARGES or Mega-Pummels (if using Light Armor be careful of Charges as only Medium and Heavy armor reduces Charge damage). Using Riposte after you take damage from a CHARGE or Mega-Pummel will deal damage equal to, if not greater than, your finisher attack as well as removes the WOUND status and all stacks of EXPOSE. Farming portals in the Arena is much faster in Normal so be sure to obtain the Turtle Garb and enough Adornment Shards before moving to Inferno. Portals on Inferno difficulty can have up to 12 enemies each instead of the max of 6 in Normal as well as enemies will have far more HP. Avoid using Scrap Metal to get weapons from the Black Smith or for Crafting Kits as they count as crafting materials which gives you a boost to starting quality when crafting armor and charms. Also, always Handcraft Materials if you can before crafting armor or charms to increase the boost to quality you get for having a stockpile of crafting materials. If you use up your durability (so the text turns red when durability drops to below 22) your skill will also increase. The easiest/quickest way to craft is to alternate 3 (Heavy Strikes) and 4 (Wait) until durability drops below 50. Spam 1 (Light Strike) until the Progress bar is almost filled. If your durability is 25 or greater continue to alternate 3 and 4. If your Skill is high enough and you have the last ability available use it just before finishing. Check the Black Smith for new weapons regularly as the Umbral property seems to be about as rare than the Legendary property. All 3 slots are available after you fight about 8-12 enemies (Arena enemies don't seem to count) Barbarian Specifics Discipline: '''Marauder * 5% chance to BLOCK attacks when attacking * +10% to BLOCK chance, BLOCKING restores 5% MAX HP '''Personality: Adamant (+3 VIT, -2 DEX) Paladin Specifics Assassin Specifics Wizard Specifics Druid Specifics Druids are Godlike so they don't even need to level. Ranger Specifics *